


I'm Yours, You Know, and I'll Love You Still in Hell

by OkayKaylyn



Series: Crush Drabbles [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Don't worry Terry is in jail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The way you slam your body into mine reminds me<br/>I'm alive, but monsters are always hungry, darling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours, You Know, and I'll Love You Still in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the finale. I will not be writing Ian with bipolar disorder. I'm not purposefully ignoring it, I just don't trust my writing skills to do that mental illness, or anyone with it, justice. Title from the song Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis

Two weeks after Terry is hauled away from the bar in a cop car, Mickey goes to visit him in jail. When Terry see's his youngest son on the other side of the glass he clenches his fists so hard he can feel his nails biting into his skin.

"Hey pops," Mickey greets with a smirk "Got 2 years huh?" it was all technicalities really, Terry had just gotten out for illegal use of a firearm when he started that fight. Plus multiple people sent in anonymous tips to the cops about some of Terry's wrongdoings. 

"Shorter if I have good behavior." Terry informs him between clenched teeth.

"Good behavior." Mickey snorts, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. He'd make sure _that _didn't happen "Oh by the way, Svetlana finds my bed more comfortable, so Ian and I just use yours for fucking and sleeping." It was a lie, Mickey wouldn't touch his dad's bed with a 10 foot pole. But it had the desired effect.__

__"I'll fucking kill you. I swear to god when I get out of here I'm going to kill you!" Terry says loudly, standing up to slam his fists against the glass. The guards interfere quickly, handcuffing Terry and taking him away while Mickey just sits back smirking._ _

__He snorts again "Good behavior."_ _

__\------_ _

__"So I went to see my dad today." Mickey starts conversationally, handing a beer to Ian before opening his own and settling down on the couch._ _

__"Why?" Ian asks incredulously, eyebrows furrowing._ _

__"To make sure." Mickey responds, self-consciously biting his lip. "Ya know. To see him behind bars."_ _

__And really he didn't have to say more. Ian was there every night when Mickey woke up, breathing heavily and drenched in a cold sweat. Ian was the one who would quietly murmur "He's gone now, it's just a dream." Ian was the one who'd hold Mickey's hand tight and wrap his arm around his waist, pulling them flush together. Ian was the one who said "leave the door unlocked, no one's going to be home for hours" before they fucked that first time after Terry was taken away._ _

__Ian nods and looks toward the tv, slinging the non-beer holding arm around Mickey's shoulders._ _

__Mickey knows his dad will get out eventually, and they'd have to leave. But for now, they're safe. "We're safe." Mickey whispers. Ian looks at him again, nods silently, a small smile playing at his lips. Mickey kisses him then. Right in the middle of the living room where anyone could walk in and see. Mickey kisses him because Ian saved his life, or at least encouraged him to live it. And Ian kisses back because Mickey risked his life to keep him happy. Mickey pulls back then, makes sure Ian is looking him in the eyes when he repeats himself "We're safe."_ _

__That night they fuck with the lights on, bedroom door open._ _

__And for the first time in a long time, Mickey sleeps soundly, Ian wrapped around him and his father the furthest thing from his mind._ _


End file.
